The Reason
by randi tisdale
Summary: Sharpay's been through a pretty rough time. She probably wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for one special reason.
1. Chapter 1

Most of you know that this story was deleted. I was wanting to make a different story with the same name so I got rid of the last one. I'm hoping you guys like this one better. I'm sorry there's not much to read. I kind of rushed it. Anyways, I hope you like this story. Read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or the actors/actresses. If I did, Troy and Sharpay would be together... And Zac Efron would me mine, amen.

**

* * *

THE REASON**

Sharpay laughed a little, and squealed, running down the hall of hers and Troy's house. She'd moves out of her parents' mansion after high school, and moved to California with Troy after he'd found out that she was attacked. The night of graduation she was raped by an unidentified man and Troy was one of the first people she went to because he was closest at the time, just down the street. Troy begged her to move with him, and she finally agreed. She's been living with him for two years now, and he, along with Gabriella, was helping her raise her one-year-old daughter, Sandie.

Sharpay ran into the living room, and she got behind the couch, on her hands and knees.

"Sharp-"

"Shh!" Sharpay interrupted Gabriella. "I'm hiding, you'll give me away."

"Mom!" Sandie shouted.

Sharpay stayed silent, and she peeked out from behind the couch, seeing Sandie run into the living room. She ducked down behind the couch again, and she saw Sandie's shadow creeping closer to the couch. She smiled, and ran out from behind the couch, scooping Sandie up into her arms, blowing a raspberry on her naked belly.

Sandie giggled uncontrollably and she squirmed, trying o get away from Sharpay. Sharpay stopped and she sat on the couch next to Gabriella, setting Sandie in her lap. "You wear me out, kid," she said, blowing hair out of her face.

Sandie giggled and Gabriella smiled. "You're way too cute, Sandie."

"Yep," Sandie said.

"Jeez, you're modest," Sharpay said. "Go have Daddy help you get dressed. And try to go pee pee so you don't have to wear a diaper."

"Otay."

Sharpay kissed Sandie's cheek and she put her down on the ground, running her hand through her hair as she ran off. "God I wish she didn't know how to walk."

Gabriella laughed. "You're the one that taught her."

"Yeah, I'm regretting it. She runs faster than me now. I'm getting old."

"You're nineteen, you're far from old."

"I feel old. That kid wears me out. I can't even imagine what my mom went through. I was the most hyper child alive, and Ryan was pretty wild. There was two of us at the same time, at the same age. I feel bad for them in a way."

"You shouldn't. Your parents didn't even pay attention to you."

"Still..."

"Still nothing, Sharpay. You were neglected. They didn't even help you out when you were raped. They didn't support you through Sandie's pregnancy. They didn't come to your baby shower. They didn't congratulate you when you gave birth. They didn't call on your birthday or Sandie's. They didn't even send you a card."

Sharpay shrugged. "Their loss..."

"It's your loss too, Sharpay... I know you want them to be more involved in your life. Especially Ryan."

"Ryan is involved in both of our lives."

"Sharpay, making a couple of phone calls every few months isn't being involved."

"At least he's staying in contact with me! He's showing that he cares! He loves me!" Sharpay snapped, getting up from the couch.

"He doesn't show it. If he loved you, he would have taken you into his own home."

"He couldn't, Kelsi's living with him."

"He's your brother, he could have figured something out. It's not like they aren't sleeping together. You could have stayed in his guest room."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want me here?"

"No, Sharpay, I'm just saying Ryan could have been your hero instead of Troy."

Sharpay stared at Gabriella for a few seconds. "You're jealous," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're _jealous _that Troy took me in. You never liked me in high school, I don't know why I thought your opinion about me changed. You're just like you were in school," Sharpay said, letting her voice crack.

"I'm not jealous!" Gabriella said, jumping up. "Yeah, I didn't like the fact that he had you move in with him at first, but you would feel the same way if he were your boyfriend! You were constantly trying to make him turn his interest off of me and on to you! How was I supposed to feel!"

"No! I would have understood that you needed someone there for you to support you and help you out in your time of need!"

"Hey!" Troy shouted, walking into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Ask your girlfriend!" Sharpay shouted, before running out of the room.

Troy sighed, and looked at Gabriella. "Gabi..."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Why are you giving her a hard time?"

"I'm not! I was just telling her that her brother isn't much of a brother because he didn't take her in!"

"Why did you bring Ryan up? You know her family doesn't talk to her. Ryan's one that _does_."

"Hardly. Troy, he calls twice every three months."

"That's a lot more than her parents. They completely shut her out, Gabriella. She's changed and they don't like it. She was _raped_. Cut her some slack."

"That was two fucking years ago, Troy! You can't just keep using her rape as an excuse! Neither can she!"

"Yes! She can! It happened to her, she was completely traumatized by it, Gabriella! She's still waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying and begging him to stop! She wakes up petrified!"

"Let me guess, you step into the rescue?"

"I'm the only one here!"

"Well, that's fucking _great_! I bet you cuddle with her, hug her, kiss her, and god knows what else with her!"

Troy stared at Gabriella for a few seconds, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. "Gabriella... If you think that just because she lives with me, that I'm cheating on you, you are sadly mistaken. Sharpay is my _friend_, Gabriella. I'm not going to just let her scream and cry. I comfort her."

"Whatever. I've tried to be her friend. I love Sandie with all my heart. But, if you're going to continue acting with her the way you have been, then I don't want to have anything to do with either of you."

"Then, leave."

Gabriella stared at Troy. Her eyes watered and her mind ran a hundred miles an hour, thinking of what to do or say. When she couldn't find the words or actions, she just let out a sob and ran out of the living room.

Troy heard the door slam shut a few seconds later, and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He walked out of the living room and he went upstairs, slowly. He walked down the hall to his bedroom and he smiled, seeing Sharpay and Sandie cuddled up together on his bed. He walked over to the bed and he climbed onto it, laying behind Sharpay and wrapping his arms around her.

Sharpay sniffled. "Where is she?"

"She left. I think we broke up."

"Good."

"Stop."

Sandie started crying out of no where, and Sharpay sighed a little. She pulled her shirt up and over her head and she took her bra off, before Sandie started sucking on her breast.

"She's almost too big to nurse anymore," Troy said.

"I know... I only do it when she's not feeling good. She was fine earlier."

"I know. She was running away from me so she wouldn't have to put a diaper on."

"She took it off. She's gonna be a stripper when she grows up."

"That's mean."

"Or a whore."

"That's really mean."

"She likes to be naked."

"I noticed."

Sharpay stayed silent for a few seconds, before giggling. "You know, she masturbates."

Troy stared at Sharpay for a few seconds, and then to Sandie. "...You're not allowed to do that stuff until you're old, like Mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

I realize that this chapter is pretty dramatic and unexpected, but I've never done anything like this in anything that I've written, so I wanted a little drama and suspense. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. And don't worry. This is definitely a Troypay :) You know who that response was to. This chapter is kind of short, but I was anxious to get it posted and didn't have too much description in it. But I still hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or the actors/actresses. If I did, Troy and Sharpay would be together... And Zac Efron would me mine, amen.

**THE REASON**

* * *

"Stop laughing at me, it's not funny," Sharpay said, hitting Troy lightly on the back of his head as they walked through the front door.

Troy laughed and rubbed his head lightly. "Hey, it didn't happen to me; it's hilarious," he said.

"No, it's not. It's humiliating," she said, closing and locking the door behind her.

"It's funny. Take it from the funny man."

"You're not the funny man. Chad's the funny man. Go check on your dogs and make sure they didn't chew anything up."

"What about _your_ dog?"

"I'll check on him after I save Dad from Sandie," she said, walking past Troy.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sharpay walked into the living room and smiled, seeing Troy's father, Jack laying on the couch with Sandie. She walked over to the couch, before she realized that they were both asleep. She looked around the room for a few seconds before spotting her Kodak Easy Share Z915 camera on the entertainment center. She tiptoed over and grabbed the camera, turning it on as she walked back over to the couch, and she snapped the picture, wincing as the bright flash went off. She turned the camera off and let out a small breath of relief when she realized that it hadn't woken Jack or Sandie up. She kissed both of them on the head and she walked out of the room, to the kitchen.

"The dogs are fine, how's Sandie?" Troy asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sleeping with Dad. Leave them alone," Sharpay said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Wasn't planning on waking them up."

Sharpay took a water bottle out of the fridge and she closed the door, before walking over to the back door and opening it. "Boi! Come here, baby!" she called. She stayed silent for a few seconds, waiting for Boi to come in, and she looked at Troy. "...That's weird. He usually always comes when I call for him."

"Maybe he's sleeping."

Sharpay shook her head. "No, he'd still have heard me," she said, walking out to the back.

Troy followed her and he stood behind her as she looked around the yard for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna go look for him," she said.

"I'll look over here."

Sharpay nodded and she walked over to the side of the house. She saw something on the ground a little further down the small path, so she walked down a little further. As she got closer, she saw that it was Boi laying on the ground. She got a little closer and she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, and she let out a sob. "Troy!" she shouted.

Troy stopped his search as he heard Sharpay, and he ran to where she was. "What? What's wrong?"

"Boi..."

Troy looked down to where Boi was and he stared for a few seconds, before he realized that the small dog had been shot. _How the hell did that happen?_ he thought, as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay. "It's okay, it'll be fine," he said.

Sharpay sobbed again and she buried her face into Troy's chest. "Who would do something like that to a poor defenseless dog?"

"I don't know, Babe. Let's go back inside. We'll call the police."

Sharpay nodded and she reluctantly followed Troy inside, with her brain running a hundred miles a second. "I'm gonna go check on Dad and Sandie..."

"Okay. Calm down. You know Sandie gets upset when you're upset," Troy said, picking up the phone.

Sharpay sniffled and wiped her tears away before she walked back into the living room. She saw that Sandie and Jack were still asleep, so she picked up her camera and sat in an oversized chair, turning it on. She pushed the playback button and smiled, staring at the picture she'd taken earlier. Noticing something on the picture, she zoomed in on it with a confused expression. "What the hell..." she said. She stared at the picture for a few more seconds before jumping out of the chair and leaving the camera behind. She rushed over to the couch and gasped, seeing that what she noticed in the picture was blood. "Oh my god... Oh my god. Troy!" she shouted, picking Sandie up from Jack's chest, making her start crying. "Troy! Hurry!"

Troy ran into the living room with the phone up to his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Dad was shot, too. What the hell is going on?" she asked, with a sob.

"Go check Sandie out, I'm still on the phone with the police."

As Troy continued his conversation, Sharpay ran upstairs with Sandie in her arms. She ran into Troy's room, being the closest room, and she laid Sandie down on the bed, taking the bloody clothes off of her and throwing them to the floor. She looked over Sandie's body carefully for any wounds and was relieved to have found none. She picked Sandie up and hugged her, kissing her cheek repeatedly. "Oh Baby, I'm so glad you're okay..."

"But you're not."

Sharpay whipped around, hearing the voice and her eyes widened a little, seeing who it was. "...Gabriella..."

Gabriella had a pistol in her hand, and she had it pointed at Sharpay. Her eyes were dark and evil looking, and her face was flushed with anger.

"Gabriella, please put the gun down..." Sharpay said, putting Sandie down, despite her wailing.

"You fucked up _everything_ for me. You took my boyfriend. The love of my life. It's all your fault," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, please, I'm begging you, please put down the gun."

"You just had to have him. You had to make sure your life was perfect and mine was a living hell. This is what you've been planing from the beginning."

"The beginning of what? I didn't plan anything. Please put down the gun, Gabi; you're scaring me and you're upsetting Sandie."

"Say goodbye to your little girl, Sharpay. You have three seconds."

"What are you talking about? Gabriella, please put it down."

"Three."

"What are you doing?"

"Two."

"Gabriella."

"One."

"Gabriella, no!"

A loud bang echoed throughout the house. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Sandie's cries.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm also sorry it's so friggin short. I have like, no muse left in me. If you guys have any ideas for the story, then please, please, please let me know what they are and if I find them interesting and I can actually work with it, then I'll incorporate it into the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or the actors/actresses. If I did, Troy and Sharpay would be together... And Zac Efron would me mine, amen.

**

* * *

THE REASON**

Sharpay's eyes opened. She blinked a few times to get her vision in focus. She looked to her right and saw machines. Beeping machines. _What the hell?_ she thought. She looked to her left and saw Troy sitting in a chair, sleeping. Looking around, she finally realized that she was in a hospital room. She looked back over to Troy for a few seconds.

"Troy..." she said, quietly. When Troy didn't wake up, she tried again, louder, "Troy."

Troy jolted awake at Sharpay's voice, and he jumped up from his chair, rushing to the bed and hugging her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay," he said as his voice cracked.

This confused her. Why wouldn't she be okay? "What? Of course I'm okay, what are you talking about?"

Troy pulled away from the hug. "...You got shot. Gabriella shot you. You don't remember?"

"I remember her pointing the gun at me, but I don't remember getting shot..."

"You were lucky. She was aiming for your chest. She got your arm."

Sharpay let it sink in. "Wow..."

They were both quiet, until something clicked in Sharpay's head. "Where's the baby? Oh god Troy, please tell me my baby's okay," she said as her voice cracked.

"She's fine, she's fine. She's with a volunteer at the children's ward."

"I want her. I wanna see her."

"When a nurse comes in we'll have her get her."

"Okay..."

The door opened and both of their eyes adverted to a nurse that walked in.

"Miss Evans, I have to change your IV bag," the nurse said.

Sharpay nodded. "Could you have someone bring my daughter up? I wanna see her..."

"Of course. I'll have her care taker bring her right up," the nurse said, switching the IV bags.

"Thanks..."

"Not a problem, Miss Evans. If you need anything, just press the red button and I or another nurse on the floor will come in."

"Okay..."

"I'll have your daughter sent right up," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Sharpay let out a small breath and looked at Troy. "...Was she arrested?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "They're going to question her. Then they're going to give her a psychiatric evaluation," he said with a small laugh.

Sharpay stared at him. "...It's not funny, Troy..."

"It is when it's Gabriella Montez getting diagnosed as a crazy person."

"No it's not."

"I'm sorry..."

Her mind drifted for a few seconds, before she spoke again. "Did you let my parents and Ryan know I'm okay?"

"I called, but I never got an answer..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Babe..."

"It's fine... It's not your fault. It's their own choice."

Troy nodded, and they both looked to the door when they heard someone come in.

Sharpay stared at the girl that was carrying Sandie, and she looked at her for a few seconds when she approached her bed. "...Tiara?"

The blonde nodded. "Mhm," she said, handing Sandie to Sharpay, carefully.

"What are you doing in California?"

"I got tired of living with my parents. They're controlling and overbearing and I wanted to get away from it."

"What about school?"

"I graduated early."

"Oh..."

"...It was nice seeing you. I have to go back to the ward."

"Alright," she said, nodding. "Thank you. For keeping an eye on Sandie."

"No problem. She was perfect."

Sharpay nodded and she watched Tiara leave, before looking at Sandie. "Hi, Baby..."

"Mom," Sandie said.

"Hi. Did you have fun?"

"Fun."

Sharpay smiled and she kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy you're okay..."

"Mom otay?"

"Mommy's otay," she said with a small giggle.

"Mommy needs to rest," Troy said, taking Sandie from Sharpay.

"I just woke up, Troy."

"Yeah, you've been knocked out. You need to rest, though."

"Troy..."

"Rest. The doctor's going to tell us when you can be released in a little bit. Just rest until then."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine..."

As Troy left the room, Sharpay looked around for a few seconds before closing her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Sharpay's eyes shot open, hearing Sandie's shrilling scream. She got up out of hers and bed as quick as possible, and she ran to the next room, to Sandie's crib. Her breath caught in her throat when she wasn't there and she ran back out of the nursery. "Troy! Troy, Sandie's not in her room!" she said, as she ran to Troy's room. She saw that Troy wasn't in there, she ran downstairs. "Troy!"

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, running to the stairs.

"Sandie's not in her crib, she's crying, I can't find her!" she said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, calm down; she's with Dad," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Sharpay let out a rack of sobs and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I heard her scream and I... thought something happened to her..."

"She did scream, but she was laughing. Gus is playing with her, Babe; she's fine."

"I just... I get so paranoid..."

"I know, it's okay. I do, too."

"Not like me. I get crazy."

"You're not crazy, Babe."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, if you were crazy, your hair would be a little more messy."

Sharpay felt her hair and she sighed. "I always look like crap..."

"That's not true, you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Baby's with Dad?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go play with her. Try not to drool over my ass," she said, walking into the living room.

"I'm sure I'm not going to do that," Jack said.

Sharpay laughed and sat on her knees next to Sandie. "Watcha doin', Baby?"

"I play Gus," Sandie said.

"Playing with Gus? Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Doggies are fun, huh?"

"Funnn."

Sharpay giggled and she spread her legs out a little so she was sitting fully on the ground. She stared at Sandie, watching her play with the large Great Dane, and she laughed a little when Gus licked Sandie's face, making the toddler gag as a reaction.

"Yuck!" Sandie said.

"You're such a drama queen. Where'd you get that from?" Sharpay asked.

"Mom."

"No way."

"Yeah."

"No way."

"Yea."

"No way."

"Way."

"Nooo."

"Mom."

"Sandie."

"Soppit."

"Kay."

"Mom."

"Sandie."

"Yuboo."

"I yuboo too."


End file.
